


Suck My Kiss

by FlowerCrownKirby



Category: Little Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrownKirby/pseuds/FlowerCrownKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Ollie are at a fancy party and get a bit carried away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Slight bondage

Andy pushes Oliver into a room.

He closes and locks the door before going back to Ollie. Andy makes Ollie sit down before straddling him. Andy turns his head before re-connecting their lips. 

He tastes like mint and alcohol mixed with some sweat but he's too in the moment to care. 

He pushes Oliver down and places his hand on Ollie's chest. He unbuttons Ollie's shirt and throws it to the floor before kissing his chest. He attaches his lips to some skin and lightly bites down. 

Oliver whimpers as Andy gives a smirk towards him. Oliver cocks one of his eyebrows as Andy pushes Ollie back. He pins him against the head board and gives him a quick peck. 

He loosens the tie around his own neck before straddling Ollie and doing the same to him. 

He slowly kisses his neck before slipping his tie off. He wraps the tie around his wrist making it as tight as he can. He ties the other end to the bed before moving on to the other one.

He grinds his hips against Ollie's. He lets out a whine as Andy smirks. He goes to re-attach his lips to Ollie's but gets stopped. 

"There's no stuff here" Ollie says is a distraught tone. Andy sighs before looking at the heavy chested, wide green eyed boy. 

The alcohol continues to run through Andy along with the sight of desire in Ollie's eyes. 

"Fuck it" he says before kissing Oliver.

He unzips Oliver's jeans before palming him through his boxers. He lets out a shaky breath followed by a slight moan that drives Andy crazy. 

He, basically, rips off his shirt and grind his hips down on Oliver's again. He slides Ollie's jeans down and off before working on his own. Only thing between them are boxers, which Andy doesn't hesitate to remove. 

Last minute thoughts flee Andy's mind as he spits on his hand and preps himself. The shaggy haired boy is a wreck underneath Andy, panting and begging for anything. 

Andy puts himself on Ollie's cock as he arches his back. 

After a couple seconds he's back to normal, he bounces a little driving Oliver insane. Oliver grips onto the black fabric as Andy starts a, painfully, slow pace. 

"Andy" Oliver says, whining or moaning, neither of them knew or cared to figure out. 

Andy went faster until it became sloppy and starting again. Oliver's hands jerked forewords as Andy jerks himself off and bounces on Ollie's cock. 

Ollie feels the ties digging into his wrists. The pain mixed with the pleasure is pure bliss to him. He throws his head back and arches his back. 

A warm liquid covers his stomach as Andy gets off of him. 

"Wait" Oliver says. 

Andy looks at him with a cocked eyebrow. Ollie gives him a pleading look as he smirks. He gets on his knees as Ollie watches his. 

He licks from base to head as Ollie throws his head back again. He does it one more time before putting the head of Oliver's dick in his mouth.

Andy hollows his cheeks and goes down further. 

Oliver's eyes roll back in pure heaven as Andy adjusts. Once he does, he bobs his head up and down, praying he doesn't gag. 

Oliver can't get a word out before Andy pulls away. 

He tries not to make a face at the bitter taste of Oliver's come. Oliver pants as Andy swallows and stands up. 

He puts his clothes back on leaving Ollie on the bed. He unties his tie from around Oliver's wrist before swinging int around his own neck and fixing it. 

He opens the door and leaves Ollie there; naked, covered in come, and one wrist still tied. Oliver shakes his head and rests it against the headboard. 

"Goddamn" he mumbles.


End file.
